


吸血鬼猎食之夜

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 20岁身强力壮的普通青年Zoro×吸血鬼Sanji。S诱/受，公共场所do-i，照镜play，有口红，欧欧吸产物慎点。依然是给老呆的图的作品。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	吸血鬼猎食之夜

这是个黑沉沉的夜，像上帝打翻了墨水盒，浓稠墨汁倾泻而出浸染整片天空，看不见星星的微光，只有一轮皎洁圆月在云层中漫无目的地穿梭徘徊。西北风呼呼地刮过树梢，扫落了枯黄的残叶，那片单薄的身躯在肃杀寒气中尚未止住颤栗，瞬间又被飞马奔腾的铁蹄碾碎成泥。

不知过了多久，车轱辘转动发出的声响逐渐变得细微直至终止，马车在繁华小镇边陲停下。山治拉开厚重的镶花帷幔，看见窗外灯火通明的夜景，人群熙熙攘攘好不热闹，他轻笑着，露出一对雪白的獠牙，在手中煤油灯照射下泛起阴森的幽幽荧绿。今晚是个猎食的好日子。

他在熊熊燃烧的焰火上扣起盖子，一缕好闻的火气味争先恐后钻入鼻尖，随即跳出马车，孩子般兴奋地徒步走进那片金碧辉煌的天堂。两边的澄黄路灯像一颗颗夜明珠般整齐划一地镶嵌在大街上，在多元变换的霓虹灯光指引下，他推开了小酒馆吱嘎吱嘎的木门。

这间小酒馆很受年轻人的欢迎，在这里他们可以纵情高歌狂饮，在烂醉中彼此慰藉，无趣又糟糕的生活便会在酒精带来的欢乐幻影中滞停，烦恼也在烧脑的高温中混混沌沌消磨干净。刚满二十的普通青年索隆是这里的常客，山治进来的时候，他正靠在小酒馆木门右手边的角落里喝着烈酒。

山治第一时间注意到的人就是索隆，没办法，谁让他有一头抢眼的青葱绿发，目光渐渐滑落到小伙子俊俏的脸庞、微微张开的领口、魁梧壮实的身材，心里不由感叹：操，就是他了。

似乎感觉到有人正用灼热的目光扫视自己，索隆放下酒杯，抬眼看去，只见门边不知何时伫立着一位风度翩翩的金发男人，慢条斯理地解开喉颈的蝴蝶结，脱下黑色斗篷并优雅地抖落身上如碎银般的细尘。好美。

索隆微怔，与山治毫不掩饰的玩味眼神直面交锋，空气中仿佛迸发出滋滋的火花声。那个男人的眼睛一片碧蓝，是连飞鸟也心甘情愿一头扎进去溺死的汪洋。山治薄唇勾起好看的弧线，对索隆做了个无声的口型：跟我来。

山治施施然踱进小酒馆的洗手间，动作自然潇洒。索隆抓起酒杯，咕噜咕噜闷头把酒水一饮见底，然后将玻璃杯不轻不重地磕在木桌上，发出哐当一声响。可能是喝得太急，也可能是被人勾起了潜藏的欲望，索隆头脑嗡嗡作响。扎堆在舞池里的妖娆身姿像水蛇般狂乱扭动，电子音乐快速的节奏和碎拍的鼓点推搡着他站起身子，踉踉跄跄跟了过去。

一推开洗手间的门，就看见正对着镜子涂口红的山治，索隆装作若无其事地打开水龙头洗手，水柱被相互摩擦的掌心隔断，分散成一股股水流拍击清荡盥洗盆，围着深渊般的窟窿打转儿，最后哗啦啦全冲入下水管道。

山治涂完口红，左右照了照，很是满意地笑着问：“好看吗？”索隆心头一惊，没有回应。“我问你呢，绿藻头。这里没有别人。”索隆脸色蓦地泛红，不怪他乱想，男人最后半句话是在诉说事实，但那种慵懒的语调更像在诱惑着他。

“想尝一下吗，甜甜的。”神秘陌生的金发男人朝他一步步靠近，问罢，嘴唇靠近了索隆。他那张翕动的嘴像蝴蝶振翅一样，美丽至极，大概和遥远的东方人形容的“朱唇未动，先觉口脂香”相差无二。索隆心脏突突猛跳，微低下头含住那颗透着红润水光的禁果。果然是甜的。

两人互帮互助地脱掉彼此衣服，索隆把山治托起，让山治的双脚分别放进左右两个盥洗盆里，自动水龙头感应到有东西在下面，不断喷出温水浇灌他敏感的脚趾与脚心。他还没来得及惊呼，就被放置在洗手台上，冰冷的陶瓷刺激着山治的大腿和半边屁股，像坐在密密麻麻的细针上令他看上去既可怜又不安。

但当索隆的手掰开两片浑圆的雪白肉臀，径直探向紧闭的淡粉小穴时，山治仅有的小委屈瞬间消失不见，他很快有了反应，无论是前端的翘起，抑或是后端传来的阵阵瘙痒。索隆时而按揉着他穴口四周的嫩肉，时而用指甲搔刮穴口的边缘，直到那里被揉搓挑逗出一丝晶莹的液体，才缓缓怼进小半截指头，再而把整根手指推到底，慢慢抽插起来。

等它可以适应一根手指后再加第二根、第三根、第四根，四根修长有力的手指在里面做着扩张工作，一波接一波的强烈快感冲击他，山治剧烈地喘息着，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流出，滴落在胸膛。

“快进来，进来操我。”山治扭了扭臀部，调整好一个让自己更舒服的、更容易被男人插进去的姿势，索隆手中动作一顿，试探性地说道：“我没带套。”山治声音沙哑地回了一句：“没事，射在我里面，喂饱我。”

终于受不了山治的撩拨，索隆抽出手指，握住早已绷硬勃发的性器往里挤，得到充分扩张的湿热穴口马上含住狰狞的龟头，索隆猛地一挺，直捣穴心。山治感觉整副身躯都要被撕裂了，拥有不死之身的他，已经很久没试过这种头重脚轻飘飘欲死的滋味了。

山治情不自禁地直起腰版，抬头看见镜子中颠鸾倒凤的两人，自己被身后男人捅得眉头紧蹙双眼迷离，口红也被刚才的亲吻蹭掉大半，有种淫靡的倾颓感。他喜欢得不得了，甚至双手主动攀上自己的胸部，手指顺时针在凸起的乳首周围打转，玩了一会儿还是不满足，索性拉过索隆的手，叫他帮忙套弄自己的性器。

每次戳入山治体内的硬物往外抽离之际，内壁温热的软肉便收缩着死活挽留他，这个表面风流儒雅内里放荡不堪的男人啊，索隆心想，一边快速顶弄自己的炽热性器，紧紧包裹着巨物的媚肉翻出，又随着大幅度的动作带回去，一边重重地撸动着山治的玉茎，火热的掌心使劲蹂躏他脆弱的器官。

数不清猛插了几百下，快感逐渐累积到一个顶点，两人终于酣畅淋漓地射了出来，山治的射在了镜子上，索隆的射在了后穴里。精液的特殊腥味、浓醇馥郁的酒香和洗手间消毒水散发的刺激气体混合在一起。

获得极致满足的山治半垂眼帘，长且浓密的睫毛在脸颊上投下两道扇形阴影， 堪堪遮住碧蓝眸子此时翻滚沸腾着的暗红色妖异的光。

一滴精十滴血。今晚他赚到了。

-END.


End file.
